The Dark Age
by Chris-chris
Summary: Link returns to Hyrule after a seven year mission looking for Navi. THough he failed to find her, he did meet intersted people and brought a few things back home. With another annoying little voice in his head, Link has to over come a dark force COMPLETED
1. Chapter One

The Dark Ages  
  
by: Chris-chris  
  
Chapter One  
  
Link looked up into the sky watching a blue bird fly by. "Don't see too many of those back in Hyrule..." Link spoke out loud. Epona nayed as they stood in a meadow. "I know girl. Say goodbye to all this good tasting, to you, grass." Link smiled and rubbed her mane. His black tunic was almost worn from many battles. Link was seventeen now. It's been seven years since he left Hyrule and now... he was returning home. After passing through Termina, he and his horse was only an hour away from Hyrule. Link was different from when he was little. No longer did he wear a green tunic but instead he wore black and had a violet cape with short blond hair and no hat. On his cheeks were red markings coming from the center of his eyes and on his forehead was a blue triangle shape. His eyes were still a soft deep blue and his once boyish form had now grown into a man.  
  
Epona continued walking slowly through the grassy meadow. Link was letting her lead, as she knew exactly where she was going. The horse had some changes as well. For one, she was grown into an adult horse with a very strong back and strong legs. Her golden brown coat shined ever so brightly in the sunlight and her strong, deep brown eyes stared ahead of her. Epona had a mind of her own as well. If Link wanted to go one way, she'd refuse and go the opposite. Link sometimes got mad at her for that.  
  
Link stared into the land. A small smile came to his face as he thought of how the others would react when he came. The hero remembered the last time he saw their faces. Melon, Princess Zelda and Saria all were sad to see him go but they understood that he had to leave. Zelda most of all would miss him. Link shook his head as he recalled what happened that night when he left...  
  
The night of his department...  
  
Melon hung on Link's arm, as did Saria. They were in Lon Lon Ranch having a sleep over and Link was in the middle of everything. Zelda laughed as the two girls pulled him to the ground and grappled him. "Ow! Okay! Okay! I give!" Link cried out. He was ten, as was the girls and they were wrestling. It was about midnight and all of them were in their pj's. Zelda was wearing a light pink night clothing, Saria in green and Malon in red. Link was wearing blue and white pajamas. The Kokri had a silly smile as she let go of Link and Malon climb onto of him.  
  
"Gimme a piggy back ride Link!" the ranch girl exclaimed. Link smiled weakly and sat up on all fours and crawled around with Malon on his back, holding his hair. "Ye' ha!" Malon yipped as she waved her hand in the air like a cowgirl would on a horse. Saria and Zelda brust into laughter as the poor boy pounced around. Link couldn't help but laugh as well when he gave in and fell to the ground with a loud thud and the ranch girl still on his back. The four laughed harder now.  
  
After a few minutes of hard laughing, they all calmed down for bed now. All four were on the ground in sleeping bags in Malons room. With the lights out, they talked in the darkness of the night. "Say Link, you'll always remember us, right?" Saria asked him.  
  
"Yeah." Link answered with a smile.  
  
"And we'll always be friends right, Link?" Malon asked as well.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You promise?" Zelda spoke now.  
  
"Cross my heart and. don't, hope to die." Link replied. They all giggled.  
  
"Good night you guys." Malon said as she turned over in her sleeping bag.  
  
"Night" the other three replied.  
  
Link smiled as he remembered that night. He never did forget that night seven years ago. Epona nipped at his hand as the crossed the end of the meadow. He looked ahead of them and saw nothing but a clearing of small hills and soft  
  
grasslands.  
  
"Home..." Link said under his breath. Epona got a little exicted and galloped through the grassland. Link smiled and sat onto of her, his cape flapping wildly in the air. Epona's eyes flashed with joy as she saw a fresh patch of flowers. "NO! Not the flowers Epona! Epona!" Link yelled as he noticed what she was running to. Hyrulian flowers were the best tasting flowers in all the land. She stopped too suddenly and Link flew off her back and past her head onto the ground with a hard landing. The horse simply ignored him and feasted into the plants.  
  
Link grumbled and swore under his breath as he rubbed his aching rear. "Dammit Epona..." Link looked back at her and she looked at him from the flowers. Her ears lowered closer to her head as she grinned. "Why did you do that?" Epona shook her head apologetically. "Yeah yeah... save the excuse, I forgive ya'." the hero said as he stood up. The horse snickered. "Who you laughing at?" Link glared at her. Epona stopped and nayed. Link walked over to her and mounted her back once again.  
  
"Well, we have about thirty minutes from Lon Lon Ranch, let's get going." Link said as he grabbed the reigns and directed Epona towards Lon Lon Ranch. With a clap of his hand, Epona began a steady gallop to her home.  
  
Link and Epona walked into Lon Lon Ranch. Link smiled as he heard the moos of the cow's and a soft singing female voice. Link knew it was Malon cause she was singing Epona's song. He dismounted Epona and took off her saddle. Epona galloped freely into the arena. Link placed her saddle near the barn house, he would take care of it later but right now, he wanted to see Malon. Link walked through the gates into the wide opening. He walked into the corral and smiled as he saw a red hair woman standing in the middle singing. She wore a pink, ranch style skirt with an orange scarf around her neck and a white shirt. Link walked up behind her and smiled.  
  
"Hey Malon." He said. Malon stopped singing and slowly turned around. She gasped once she saw Link.  
  
"Is. is? Is that you? Link?" Malon spoke, trying to recognize him.  
  
"Sure the hell is." Link gave her a cheery smile. Malon smiled and her eyes sparkled with tears. She covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"It. it really is you? Isn't it?" she said.  
  
"Yup. How you been?" Malon smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I've been doing great thank you. And yourself?" she asked.  
  
"Great. Just hanging around here and there. Saving other countries. You know, typical hero stuff." Link joked. Malon giggled.  
  
"Hee hee. It's great to know you're doing great." Malon said.  
  
"Yeah... say, how's Hyrule been?" Link questioned.  
  
"Well, after Zelda's father died, she had to take the throne, alone. The kingdom has been at well peace since she took over." Malon updated him.  
  
"So the king was destined to die after all... how long since his death?" Link asked her.  
  
"About two years now. I think you should go see her. She really misses you." Malon suggested.  
  
"Ok. I'll stop by her place after I visit Sarah." Link smiled.  
  
"Well, you aren't gonna find Saria in Kokir forest. She's been sent into Temple of Time. You'll find her there." Malon told him.  
  
"Thanks Malon."  
  
"By the way... what happened to you? You look a little... dark?" Malon noticed his markings and dark colored tunic.  
  
"Oh, well uh... it's a long story. I'll tell you later. Thanks Malon. It was great to see you again. Bye." Link said.  
  
"Bye Link." Malon said. Link waved bye to her and walked out of the ranch without Epona. He figured she needed a rest. The dark hero now walked in the fields of Hyrule remembering all his journeys here in this land. Link smiled as he walked, thinking about his childhood and when he was on a mission to save Hyrule from the 'Evil King'. After his mission in Hyrule he left to find his fairy friend, Navi, who had left him to never be seen or heard from again. The hero never did find Navi... sadly he didn't. Link was kind of mad at himself for letting her go without him stopping her. Even if she was an annoying little brat, he wanted her to be with him as friends. Link headed towards Hyrule castle.  
  
Princess Zelda sighed heavily after listening to another prince. After her father died, she took over the throne. Without a king or a prince to marry, she would have to rule Hyrule alone so her right hand maiden, Impa, has suggested that Zelda listen to princes from over kingdoms. But, after listening to sixty men, Zelda was getting restless and tired of it.  
  
Zelda now had long blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. Her crown was that of a red jewel on her forehead. The princess wore a pink dress with a white top; she had silky pink gloves up her arms. Impa was the same as then. Wearing armor, tight blue shorts and long blue boots. Her short gray hair was tightly pulled back into a small ponytail.  
  
After waving her hand, another poor prince left with his head hanging. Impa stood beside the princess. "Impa, don't send any more here. I've had enough of it," the princess said, placing a hand to her forehead and rubbing there. She had a headache.  
  
"But your highness-" Impa began before Zelda cut her off.  
  
"No buts."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No. I don't want to see another man in this palace."  
  
"Aww... not even me?" Link teased.  
  
"Not even- wait... Link? Is that really you?" Zelda looked up at the front doors. Link was standing there with one of those silly grins.  
  
"Well, I was Link until I was told not to be seen..." the hero joked. Zelda smiled and ran up to him, she grabbed him into a tight hug.  
  
"Link! I've missed you so much!" The princess snuffled. Link smiled and hugged her too. Impa walked to them as they separated. "You've been gone for seven years... and look at you." Zelda said as she glanced over him.  
  
"Yeah... I figured the dark look looks good on me." Link replied. Zelda smiled. Impa wasn't smiling however. She looked over Link carefully noticed every change about him. Dark tunic, violet cape, markings on his face, short blonde hair... it all seemed too familiar, but she shrugged it off and patted his shoulder with a welcoming smile.  
  
"Link, we've missed you," the Shekian said.  
  
"Yeah... I kind of figured that. Say, why don't you guys tell me what you've done to the place? It's been so long since I left to find Navi." Link suggested.  
  
"I would love to but I just remembered I have something to do. If you'll excuse me princess?" Impa bowed down as Zelda shook her head and she left the room. Zelda smiled and looked at Link who held his arm out for her to take and they begun to explore the palace. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Zelda had shown Link the palace, now the two were sitting outside in the courtyard catching up on old times. They laughed out loud at the memory of Link's adventures when he was a child collecting the spiritual stones. Link sweat dropped as Zelda laughed at him when he told her that the Gorons had given him the biggest Goron hug he'd ever received.  
  
"Man... I thought I had broken a rib or something." Link said.  
  
"Heheheh..." Zelda giggled happily. Link smiled. He was glad to see her happy and that sweet smile that he missed so much.  
  
But Link suddenly found Zelda hugging him. He was surprised by this sudden attachment. But, Link wrapped his arms around the princess in the hug.  
  
"I missed you so much Link." Zelda said through a sob.  
  
"I missed you too Zelda." Link comforted. "Now, cheer up. Why don't we invite all of our friends over for a feast tonight? You won't believe how hungry I am." Link said as he and Zelda separated. Zelda smiled and wiped the tears away.  
  
"Okay." she said. The two walked out of the castle garden and into the palace.  
  
"Have you seen that new hottie in the palace yet?" asked one of the kitchen maids.  
  
"No." replied the other.  
  
"Well, he's tall and really hansom or so I've heard." the one spoke.  
  
"Oh." giggled her friend.  
  
"Seriously girls, there can't be any cute guy out there..." Mila said to the two.  
  
"Mila, when will you learn that men are- oh no! There he is!" the one speaking stops as Link entered the kitchen. Everyone had stopped working to look at him. Even Mila looked up at him and blushed.  
  
'They were right! He is cute!' Mila thought.  
  
"Hey ladies. Mind if I join ya'?" Link asked taking off his gloves and grabbing an apron. They all giggled as he started washing the dishes. Link enjoyed doing the dishes. In fact, he liked working all around. The dark warrior always wanted to do something instead of sitting and waiting.  
  
Mila blushed, as he was standing right next to her. 'Hey... he is nice looking... wonder what a strong warrior like he is doing here at the palace?' she asked herself. She blushed as he smiled while washing the dishes in the sink.  
  
Mila was a young girl in her seventeen's. She was very thin and pale. But her bright brownish red hair made her look like a goddess. Mila's light green eyes had a thirst for an adventure. There was a fierce fire in her eyes, her heart had a devilish dare. Mila was very stubborn and out going.  
  
Link hummed the happy tone that Saria had taught him when he was little. Saira's Song was a very cheerful song to hum. The hero loved it because it kept his spirits going and happy. Link reached over for another plate when his hand touched Mila's. "Oops. Sorry miss." Link quickly pulled back his hand to wait for her.  
  
"That's ok." Mila answered with a bright red blush. She moved her hand and turned away to hide her blush. Link acted like normal and whistled the tone and continued washing. Mila then walked out of the kitchen to catch her breath. What were these strange feelings? Why was her heart beating so fast? Mila shook her head and walked down the halls to the laundry room.  
  
Zelda was in her room at her desk writing letters to Saria and Malon, plus the other sages. She smiled cheerfully as she wrote short notes of a time, date and place. They were going to have a welcome back party for Link. Though he left her to eat a few minutes ago, she was happy that he was back. The princess smiled and called for a guard.  
  
"Yes your highness?" The guard asked, standing perfectly still.  
  
"I need you to gather up enough messengers to give these letters to the addressed as soon as possible." Zelda commanded lightly.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." the soldier gave her a bow and walked off. Zelda smiled excitedly. Everyone was going to come and enjoy a fun night with their hero, Link. She couldn't help but act childish and jump up in joy. She felt embarrassed and quickly regained her composer, as there were two maids in the room standing waiting for her to want their assistance. The princess flushed a little red and walked gracefully out of the room.  
  
Zelda walked down to the kitchen where she saw Link washing the dishes. "Link?" she spoke. All the maids stop working but Link continued. She smiled and walked up behind him, pinching his ear.  
  
"Ow! What the- Zelda?" Link yelled but turned to find Zelda there.  
  
"Heheh... Link what are you doing?"  
  
"I was um... well uh, you see..." Link couldn't speak. Zelda giggled.  
  
"Oh well. Get dried off and meet me inside the throne room." the princess said and walked out. Link dried his hands on a paper cloth.  
  
"See you later ladies... nice working with ya'." the hero said.  
  
"Bye..." the girls replied, giggling as he walked out with one of those boyish grins.  
  
Link arrived in the throne room and walked next to Zelda. "So, whatcha got planed for tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I want to have a dinner feast, then everyone's going to just I guess party... not too sure but oh well, we'll see how it works out." the princess answered. Link smiled.  
  
"Or we could just watch me be the idioit that I Am." he joked.  
  
"Heh, we could. But you're not an idioit Link." Zelda replied.  
  
"Yes I Am." he argued.  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"You are not an idioit Link." Zelda said.  
  
"Alright. If you say so Zel." Link shrugged. They were quiet for a few minutes. "So uh... when does it start?" Link asked finally.  
  
"Tonight." Zelda answered.  
  
Okay, then I shall practice with my sword till then." Link said, walking out. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Link walked down the hall to the training room where all soldiers trained in. The path was quiet, too quiet for his likings. So, with a quick silent move, Link grabbed his sword and pulled it out, carefully walking. His ears were tuned to every noise and his eyes focused on every sight of movement. Tip toeing now, he heard a small crash noise as if someone had broken something. With great reflexes, and speed, the hero was able to dodge a sword from behind.  
  
The attacker was hidden in black clothing and wore a black facemask. It also had cat-like reflexes. Link tried thrusting his sword down its chest but the person easily avoided but rolling off his back and sweep kicking him to the ground. Before the attacker could stab Link's throat, the Hylian jumped back up and used his cape to blind the intruder. But before Link could slice the blinded person, it threw off his cape and ran out the palace through a window and jumped out of site.  
  
Breathing with difficulty, Link checked out the window and couldn't find the black figure anywhere. Grabbing his cape, the hero rushed out of the hall back to the throne room. He ran to Zelda's side.  
  
"You okay? You didn't get hurt did you? Did you see an intruder?" he asked all at once.  
  
"Calm down Link. I didn't see anybody in the palace and no, I didn't get hurt. Why what's wrong? Are you okay?" Zelda asked with a look of bewilder and concern.  
  
"Uh... nothing... nothing. Never mind." Link couldn't believe it. Who was that and what did he want? The hero looked over Zelda. She didn't seem hurt or anything. Well dammit... who was that?  
  
Zelda continued to stare at Link. He was worrying her. "Is everything okay Link?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah... everything's fine. Sorry to worry you like that." he lied. Link didn't want to worry her. So he smiled and shrugged. "I'll see you tonight. Better go wash up," he said, now walking back out with the princess watching him as he left.  
  
"He's worrying me Impa." Zelda said to her right hand maiden. Impa stood next to her.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
As Link walked through the halls, he ran into Mila... or she ran into him.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Link!' She apologized once she released it was he who she bumped into.  
  
"S'kay." Link nodded his head and tried walking past her but she stepped in his way. He grinned and tried going the other way but Mila stepped in front of him again." Um... Excuse me but I have to get by." The hero said. Mila didn't seem to hear him. She had a big smile on her face and her eyes light up with joy. Link grinned and grabbed her shoulders, lifted her up off the ground and set her behind him so he could walk ahead. Mila just stared at him as he walked away.  
  
You idioit... said a voice in Links head. It was a deep and rough kind of voice and Link knew who it was.  
  
'What are you talking about Fierce Deity?' Link replied in his head. A small grin appeared on his face as he heard the answer.  
  
You have your ways with the ladies too much. Look at them. Drooling all over you. Phst. A warrior like you shouldn't need a woman. Fierce Deity told him.  
  
'Dammit, Fierce Deity. Haven't you ever heard of 'love'?' Link made a face of annoyance. No reply. Good. Link thought as he walked down the hall. The hero thought back to when he first met Fierce Deity...  
  
Link was only ten- eleven years old when he went inside the moon of Termina. He had lost all of his precious mask he had gotten from his journey in this strange land and only had his three transforming mask. The Deku Mask, the Goron's Mask, and the Zora's mask. Each with mystical powers that would transform him into what the mask was. (A Deku scrub, a Goron and a zora.)  
  
A child stood underneath a tree in a lonely grassy field as Link walked up to the kid. The strange lad wore a mask of strange powers. Horrifying magic. Majora's Mask they called it. It was red with spikes sticking out of the sides and yellow eyes.  
  
The Boy looked at Link and asked him if he wanted to play. Link just shrugged and looked at him as the child said, "You have only weak mask. I'll be the bad guy and you be the good guy." the boy spoke as he handed Link a strange mask. The mask was of a humans face with red marking on his face and white eyes. The Hylian hero could feel a dark power coming from this mask... something was strange about it. But before Link could say anything, he was transported into a wired room.  
  
Majora's mask came out of the wall with slimy and funny looking tentacles coming out of it's back. Link thought of one thing. That new mask... the Fierce Deity's mask. So, the child hero placed the mask on his face in a dark power went through out his body. He was becoming older and taller. Everything blurred up to him and his eyes lost focus. Something or someone was taking control over his mind and body.  
  
The battle was over and Link had no clue what had happen. He wasn't in the moon anymore and he was asleep in the grass with a headache. Tatl, his fairy in Termina, was looking at him and spoke out but he couldn't hear her. Then it popped into his mind. That mask! Fierce Deity's mask! Link quickly looked inside his bag and found it. This mask had strange powers... though the hero was curious of this dark warrior of ancient times, he looked at Epona.  
  
That was when he first met this dark warrior that soon took over his mind completely and now, Link must suffer with Fierce Deity, living inside his head and heart. Slowly, Link was starting to become like him. Dark, cold hearted, and very powerful. Very powerful. Wise and ancient, mysterious as well.  
  
The Hero of Time could tell he was becoming like him. In time, Link would be Fierce Deity. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Link washed his hands and splashed cold water on his face. The streams of the cold liquid dripped down his face and off his chin. He looked into the mirror and didn't see his reflection but that of Fierce Deity. A man of early teens, young adulthood was in the mirror. He had pale skin like Link but white eyes. Silver bangs dropped into his eyes and covered them. Crimson red scars came down from his eyes to his bottom jaw line as a blue triangular mark was on his forehead.  
  
Link only grinned and decided that he shouldn't look into the mirror anymore. He felt his soul becoming colder than ice each time he saw himself. The hero grabbed a washcloth and dried his face before walking out of the bathroom and down the hall again.  
  
When Link arrived inside the throne room, he was greeted with an aura of happiness as he saw all of the sages and his friends there. He smiled cheerfully as Saria ran up to him and hugged him. She was still as small and childish as he remembered her. Of course she would still be like this. She's a Kokri so she'd never grow up. The girl still wore green shorts with a long green turtleneck sweater and long leather boots. Her green hair was kept back in a hair band.  
  
"Link! You're home!" she shouted as he hugged her back.  
  
"Yup. I'm home sweet home!" Link replied. A huge Goron man walked over to the two. He had a huge manly grin on his rough, dirt brown face.  
  
"Welcome back Brother." Daruiana greeted warmly. The leader of the Gorons patted Links shoulder with a strong hand almost knocking him off his feet. Link grinned a little as he looked at the other sages.  
  
The spirit sage, Nabura, stood next to Impa. She looked as young as she ever has. Tall, tan, very skinny with a great figure. Her red hair was still pulled back with a crystal and on her forehead was a red jewel like always. She was leader of the Guredos. A tribe of female warriors who don't let strangers or men into their fortress. They were Gannondrof's mother(s). She wore only a pink belly shirt with a pink pair of fluffy pants.  
  
At the table sat Malon with Zelda. Though Malon wasn't a sage, she was still Link's friend.  
  
Behind Link was Princess Ruto... of the Zora's. "Hello Link." the fish human said. Link smiled and turned to face her.  
  
"Hey Ruto."  
  
"Shall we get the feast started?" Zelda called out to everyone. The group sat at the table to eat and talk.  
  
The night was spent on laughter and joy as Link's friends listened to his adventures while he was gone. The joy and warmth Link felt when he was with them. It'd been so long since he felt this way... so long. Link smiled as his Goron friend made a comment on his horse Epona. Malon snapped back at him in a playful way defending the horse. They all brust into a laughing fit as the ranch girl turned red.  
  
It was well past midnight before everyone returned to their homelands. Link stayed in the palace that evening and went into his room to fall asleep.  
  
Was he dreaming? Or was it real...? The coldness that tugged on his heart, drawing him deeper into the darkness. Link felt the stinging pain of hate and bitterness feel his heart. The friendly attitude left him as the evil slowly crept over his body. The shadow of the past... the death of his soul.  
  
Link awoken in his bed, trembling. Cold sweat beaded off his face as he sat up, his heart pounding in his chest. The hero stood up and got off his bed. He walked out of his room. It was early morning and the palace was still asleep. Link could tell this by the crack of dawn coming into view outside the window he was near.  
  
Link then released that he wasn't wearing his armor for the first time in ages. His hair was more of a mess than before and his tunic was all wrinkled. "Ah damn... I'm a mess..." he said under his breath. The hero of time walked back into his room and found a bowl full of fresh, cold water. There, he washed his face and straightened his tunic out. Link looked into his mirror but quickly looked away. He turned it so that the glass would look at the wall.  
  
The hero walked back out of his room to run into Zelda.  
  
"Morning Link." She said with a warm smile.  
  
"Uh... morning Zel." Link replied dumfounded.  
  
"Heh... I see you're up bright and early." the princess said.  
  
"Dunno about bright but up early." he said with a lazy smile.  
  
"Okay. Well, you can go get some breakfast down in the Dinning hall." Zelda told him. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Link had a small breakfast that morning. All he ate was a few apples, had a glass of orange juice and two pancakes. After the big feast he had last night, his stomach was still full.  
  
"Thanks ladies." Link thanked the maids and walked out of the dinning hall. He walked down the main hall into the throne room where he found Zelda.  
  
"Link... can I ask you something?" the princess looked at him.  
  
"Uh sure. What you need to ask?" he nodded.  
  
"Well, since you came back... I've been wondering what happened to you that made you change?" Zelda questioned him.  
  
"Well, I told you everything that happened to me last night," Link answered.  
  
No you didn't... you didn't tell her about meh, did you? Fierce Deity spoke in Links head.  
  
'Don't say anything you two faced, soul stealing warrior. This is between Zelda and me. So go find a corner and stay there.' Link replied to him.  
  
"I mean. You look a little darker than usual." the princess pointed out.  
  
"Well, um. You see... I..." Link couldn't find the words. He didn't want to tell her about Fierce Deity. At least, not yet.  
  
"Okay. We can talk about this later. Right now, I would like to show you around Hyrule. I've made a few changes while you were gone." the princess smiled.  
  
"Okay. Sounds great to me." the hero nodded and smiled.  
  
Link and Zelda went to Lon Lon Ranch and barrowed two horses after a short chat with Malon. Our hero didn't want to take Epona because he wanted her to rest some more before he took her anywhere.  
  
After that, the two went to Hyrule Lake where they had a peaceful Pick- nick. Link was surprised that Zelda had rebuilt the pillars leading to Zora's domain and built a new fishing pond. Looking around the lake brought back memories to Link. He use to love going fishing at the fishing pond and swimming with his friends. That was all after the defeat of Ganondraf, before he left to find Navi. After eight years of traveling, Link had never seen such a pure and clear blue waters. Hyrule Lake was the freshest body of water in all the lands.  
  
"Wow Zel. This place is great. You fixed it up pretty damn good." Link commented as he took a bite of his sandwich  
  
"Thank you Link." Zelda smiled and nibbled small on hers.  
  
"You know? This place use to be full of monsters. But nowa days, it's clear and clean. No bad guys running around." Link smiled and ate the remainder of his sandwich.  
  
"Yes. We sages have taken great care of Hyrule after you left." the princess nodded politely.  
  
"Yeah." Link agreed. He bit into his apple and nodded his head. The dark hero smiled happily. Their horses grazed silently near them.  
  
"Next I'll take you to the forest." Zelda told him.  
  
"Good!" Link smiled joyfully and ate the rest of his apple. The rest of his apple. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Link smiled at the sight of the forest village. Zelda stood next to him and smiled. She had brought him to his childhood homeland, the place were he grew up at. Kokori forest. The forest had changed a lot. The houses use to be nothing but large tree stumps craved in to make a tree house on the ground. But now, larger trees had grown and the small, cabin like houses were built around the trees near the canopy area. Many bridges circled around the trees and houses. On the forest floor, were smaller houses like the ones Link remembered. Spirits and tiny fairies still flew about the land, still in many. When you would walk up to one it would disappear.  
  
The dark hero smiled happily as he looked about the place. Memories of his friends flowed in and out of his head. He then remembered the Great Deku Tree. The Great Deku Tree is the guardian of the kokri children. He has watched over them since the goddess gave them life. Though, the children never grow up. Without a word, Link took off running, leaving the fair queen to herself.  
  
"Link!" Zelda yelled out for him. But it was too late; all she could see of him was his dark violet cape fluttering behind him.  
  
Link hopped across the small creek near the entrance to the Great Deku tree. His mind flashed with many thoughts and questions he had for many years. The hero ran through the tunnel scaring a few spirits as he rushed when he came to an opening in front of a large oak tree. The bark was very dark brown forming almost a face. It's greenish-brown leaves swayed gently with his branches as the wind blew, a few falling to the ground. The area around the great Deku Tree was lush green; a few spots of soil were seen. Everything was as it was when he left, all but the puddles of clear water around the giant tree. Large roots stuck up from the ground. Link looked up at the face in the tree, it seemed young yet wise.  
  
'Of course he'd be young... I had to break the cruse Ganondrof put on him and he was reborn after I released the forest sage." Link thought to himself. Indeed seven years ago was the original Great Deku tree cursed by the Evil King, Ganondrof. Link had to break the cruse when he was a boy who first started his journey to save Hyrule. After breaking the curse, however, the Deku Tree had died. When Link became the Hero of Time, he had to release the forest sage in the Forest Temple. When he did so, a seedling Deku Tree grew. Now, after another seven years, the once small young plant had grown huge!  
  
"Who dares disturbs me?" a large, booming voice yelled.  
  
"Erm... it is I, Link." Link stuttered.  
  
"Link?" the voice replied. The tree began to form its face. A set of brown, big lips formed followed by a huge flat nose and heavy bark eyebrows. "Is it really thee Link?" the lips moved.  
  
"Uh yeah... it's me... in a way... I think." Link grinned and blinked a few times.  
  
"Hmm... It is you, but what is this other presences I sense?" The Great Deku Tree spoke.  
  
"Erm... no one... it is only I." Link sweat dropped. Fierce Deity grumbled in his head.  
  
Why the hell are you keeping me so secretive?! You know just as well as I do that they'll learn of me someday! Fierce Deity yelled in Links mind.  
  
'I know but that's someday, not today.' Link replied- sarcastily.  
  
"Hm... Okay. How art thou Link?" the great tree spoke.  
  
"Thy is good, O Great one. I could not, however, find my tiny fairy friend, Navi." Link said with a bit of sadness. Sure the brat fairy got on his nerves and yelled in his ear a lot. But Navi still was his friend and he wouldn't had made it if it wasn't for her.  
  
"Hm... Ye look far and wide, yes?"  
  
"Yes, I did... I searched in many different worlds and times. My journey has been long and tiresome. Though I met new people and made new friends I could not find her.," the hero told him.  
  
"I see." though his face was hard to see emotions, Link could tell the Great Deku Tree was sad.  
  
"Do you have any idea where she could be, O great one?" the hero questioned.  
  
"No... I am sorry.," the tree answered sadly. Link sighed and his head dropped. His heart sank of any hopes in finding Navi.  
  
"Link!" Zelda yelled as she ran up behind him. Link turned to face her.  
  
"Oh... sorry I left you Zel... had to ask the great Deku Tree some questions." Link apologized to her. She stopped, sighed and relaxed.  
  
"It is okay. O Great One, how are you?" Zelda bowed to the Deku Tree.  
  
"A bit sleepy young one but I am good." he replied.  
  
"That is good to hear. Is Saria anywhere?" Zelda asked politely.  
  
"Hm... She is in the Temple of Time I believe..." The Deku Tree told them.  
  
"Oh..." Link said with disappointment.  
  
"Link, Why don't we head back to the castle? We might see her in the temple on our way there." the princess offered. "We'll finish the tour later."  
  
"Sure. Well, it was great to see you again Deku tree." Link smiled a little.  
  
"Yes it was a pleasure to see you again, Link." the great Deku Tree replied. He watched as Zelda and Link waked out of the clearing. "Hmm... Something seems different of our hero..." he spoke aloud to himself.  
  
Zelda and Link left the forest and went into the field.  
  
Link and Zelda rode their horses back to the town. The market area was rebuilt and new people moved in. Many customer stands stood open. One stand had fruits and vegetables selling at a low and cheap price. Others held junk that wasn't of any value to Link. The area was crowed and people pushed each other around. But when Zelda and Link walked by them the stepped aside for their queen and bowed. The hero looked around at all the buildings with curiosity. They had reopened the bombchu store and Bazzards weapon store. But a particular store caught his eye. The Happy Mask Shop.  
  
"Hey Zel, can we stop by the Happy mask shop real quick?" Link asked Zelda.  
  
"Yes, sure." Zelda nodded. The two walked into the building. A chippy, hoppy type music could be heard as they walked through the small store. Link looked around. The store was small and dark, a candle and a lamp stood on the counter where one would pay for what they buy. Many bookcases with glasses doors stood against the walls, each containing masks from many different lands. Some were colorful, others were dark and scary. Some, Link recognized from his journey in Termaina. One was his all time favorite, the Bunny Hood. The Bunny hood could increase ones speed making them faster than normal. The hero used this mask more than others because of how time was so short when he had to save Termaina. In that land, the moon was going to fall within three days because of Majora's Mask, an evil mask from ancient times. Skull Kid had stole it from the very same mask sells men and was manipulated by its evil spell. So, Link just had to get mixed up in it all. In three days, using the Ocarnia of Time and by the help of a new fairy, Tatle, he was able to save Termina.  
  
One mask caught his eye though. Majoria's Mask. The very same one that tried to destroy Tremina. It was red and had yellow possive eyes. Spikes stuck out from its edges. The mask was in a glass casing near the counter top with a golden slap engraved with "The Majoria's Mask". A displeasing grin grew across Links face as he stared at it.  
  
But, Zelda's hand brought him back to reality. She touched his shoulder as she stared happily at the Couples mask. It was silver with heart shapes, shining every so brightly in the candlelight. Link smiled. Zelda had a very happy and so childish smile on her face it made him smile.  
  
"You like this mask?" Link asked softly.  
  
"Yes... what does it resemble?" Zelda asked.  
  
"It is a symbol for true lovers, joining together in marriage." Link explained.  
  
"Um Link... do you ever plan to get married?" Zelda asked sheepishly. Her cheeks turning a slight pink. Link smiled.  
  
"If I ever find the right woman who will accept me for who I am, I do." Link answered. Zelda's smile grew into a shish grin.  
  
"Excuse me sir, ma'am... but may I help you find anything?" came a high- pitched voice from behind. Link and Zelda turned to see a man wearing a deep violet robe with green short pants that went to his knees. A greedy smile stretched across his freckled face. Short, red hair could be seen very little from underneath his flat top small purple hat. The man was very skinny for his age (which was in his late forties) and paled skinned.  
  
Link had encountered the Happy Masks Salesman many times in Termina when he adventured there. The man had found the Majoria's Mask before Skull kid had stole it from him. The lone child took the mask, put it on and became addicted to its evil powers. Skull kid soon became under the masks spell. The Happy Masks salesman met Link in the Clock Tower of Clock Town in Termaina. He made a deal with Link that if he brought back his mask that he would release the curse that Skull Kid had put upon him. So to say, Link got his ocarina that was stolen as well and traveled back in time. When he met up with the salesman, he forgot to get Majoria's mask.  
  
But Link made up for that mistake and freed the four gods of the temples. Odolwa of Southern Swamp, Goht of the northern moutains, Gyorg of Great Bay and Twin Mold of the eastern canyon. Each was their own respective God to the Terminan people. All four helped Link once he freed them so he could stop the moon from falling. After the long battle against Majoria's mask, Link managed to get the mask back and gave it to this mask salesman.  
  
Link grinned a little at the man. "No, we're just looking around." he said. The hero locked his arm with Zelda's. The princess giggled and held onto is arm softly as they glided back to the door. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Link and Zelda left the Happy Mask shop and walked toward the Temple of Time garden. The grass was cut freshly and the flowerbeds were watered. Many beautiful and great smelling roses bloomed across the garden. Two long and shallow fountains filled with clear blue water lay on both ends of the atrium. A straight path of stones led to the Temple's main doors.  
  
The temple itself was a beautiful sight. The gray stones made up the body of the building. The structure was a gothic kind of look with pointy roofs on each tower. The two doors were made of strong wood. Cravings of heroes, gods and goddesses were engraved into the wood.  
  
Link pushed on one of the handles and the door opened. He and Zelda walked in to bright light. The temple hadn't changed much. The marble flooring had been polished earlier that morning by the looks of it and so had the black alter that stood in front of the huge stone doors. The hero walked on the red carpet leading straight to the pedestal of time. He stared down at the black marble slab and sighed. Not to long ago it seemed did he place the Goron's Ruby, the Zaro's Sapphire, and the Kokari Emerald on this. Doing so had changed his life forever.  
  
Zelda smiled as she looked at his face. His expression changed to a soft and bright look. "Come on... Let's go see Saria.," she said to him. Link smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Right."  
  
The two walked to the Door of Time. Zelda placed her hand on the door and smiled. "We can talk to Saria through her song, can't we?" she asked Link.  
  
"Uh... oh yeah. I totally forgot about her song..." Link replied. He scratched the back of his neck and reached inside a little bag. Link pulled out a bright blue ocarina with the Triforce symbol on it. The dark hero smiled weakly. "Heh... I, uh. Forgot to give this to you Zel. Sorry." Link apologized.  
  
"No, it's alright. Just give her a quick call then you can give it back to me." Zelda smiled. Link only nodded and brought the mouthpiece to his lips and placed his fingers on the holes of the small instrument. He blew in. The sound of cheery and merry notes came out as he played Saria's Song. When he was finished, he wiped it with a small cloth and gave it to Zelda.  
  
After playing the song, they waited. About a second later, a voice out of nowhere said, "Hello? Link?"  
  
Link smiled. The childish and happy voice of Saira made him happy. "Hey Saria."  
  
"It is you Link! Oh it's so good to hear from you again! How long has it been? Seven- Eight years? Oh no matter, it's good to have you back!" Saria said. Link chuckled.  
  
"It's good to be back." he replied. "Zelda is here with me, so say hello to her."  
  
"Hello Zelda." said Saria.  
  
"Hello." Zelda smiled.  
  
"Whatcha up to?" Link asked.  
  
"Nothing really... just checking a few things back here in the Sacred Realm." she told them.  
  
"Ah..." the hero nodded his head. "Like what?" Link asked.  
  
"Oh, well I wanted to make sure that the spirits of the forest temple were alright. Though I could have gone to the temple itself but I wanted to double check things back here at the sacred realm." Saria told him.  
  
"Oh." Link nodded his head.  
  
"What have you been up to these past seven years Link?" the kokori asked him.  
  
"I've been traveling around looking for Navi. Saved a world from an evil mask and a falling moon, did other things as well." Link told her. "Met new people, made new friends."  
  
"Great. That's good to hear. What kind of friends did you make?"  
  
"Oh warriors, women, merchants... villains." Link grinned.  
  
"Heheh. Even bad guys become friends." Saria giggled.  
  
"Heh. You're telling me. Everywhere I went, this guy was always there trying to get some girl, kill a person or take over that world. Ha... poor guy, I must've stopped him million of times." Link laughed aloud. Zelda giggled along with Saria.  
  
After a moment of laughter, Zelda caught her breath.  
  
"Sorry Saria, but I have some important work needed to be done back at the palace now, it's half past one." Zelda said.  
  
"Oh, ok. I suppose we'll see each other later then?"  
  
"Yes." Link and Zelda replied simultaneously.  
  
"Good good. I see you'll later. Bye." Saria's voice faded away.  
  
"Let's go back now Link..." Zelda looked at him. He smiled and agreed.  
  
Zelda and Link walked back into the palace. Impa was waiting for them there in the great hall.  
  
"Had a good time your majesty?" Impa bowed before Zelda.  
  
"Yes. Yes we did." Zelda smiled happily as she spoke. Impa rose and looked at Link.  
  
"Link, I have assigned a maid to aid your every need. She awaits in your room for orders.," the Sheikian told him. Link nodded and looked at Zelda.  
  
"Guess I better go meet my 'servant.' I shall see you tonight during dinner, fair Zelda." Link bowed and walked off to his room. Zelda blushed a bit.  
  
"Excuse me m' lady... but we have important matters to attend to." Impa spoke.  
  
"Oh... right. Let us be off then." the princess regained her composer and walked with grace to the throne room.  
  
Link walked into his room and took off his cape. He threw it on the chair near his dresser. The hero was then startled when he saw Mila sitting on his bed with her hands cupped in her lap.  
  
"Hello Sir Link." she greeted him. He took a jump back before realizing it was just her.  
  
"Phew... don't scare me like that." Link huffed. Mila giggled a bit.  
  
"Sorry. I did not mean to." she replied sweetly. Link looked over her for the first time. Sure he had seen her around the halls but she was working then. Mila wore an orangish-red skirt with a white long shelved shirt; the arms were rolled up to her elbows. She wore a white worn apron around her waist with a small pocket on the top right hand corner. Her light green eyes shined with great respect and, somehow, wisdom. Though, Mila was wearing a white cloth over her hair, Link could tell she had brownish-red hair.  
  
Hey... this one's a looker Linky-boy! Link heard Fierce Deity state.  
  
'When I want your opinion I'll ask for it! Otherwise, shut up!' the hero thought angrily. Fierce Deity pouted before leaving Link's mind alone.  
  
"Can I do anything for you Link?" Mila asked, standing off his bed and smoothing the wrinkles.  
  
"Um... uh..." the hero stuttered.  
  
"Do you always stutter like this Link?" Mila giggled as she walked up to him.  
  
"Uh... um..."  
  
"Heheh... it's okay. I'll be waiting outside for you." Mila bowed her head and walked out of his room. She closed the door behind her. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Mila exhaled deeply after she closed Link's door. She pressed her back against the wall next to it, and closed her eyes. A smile crept across her lips as her cheeks turned a slight red. The maid giggled like a schoolgirl on a crush and placed her palms to her cheeks.  
  
'I'm serving the cutest man in all of Hyrule! I'm so lucky!' Mila thought to herself. She slid down against the wall and sat on the floor. Her eyes sparkled brightly as her cheeks became a deeper shade of red. The young girl sighed passionately to herself. "I think I'm in love..."  
  
Zelda sat on her throne bored. A man in gold armor was standing before her. His blond hair had been combed neatly and kept back out of his face. Deep brown eyes gleamed at her as he spoke with courtesy. He is Sir Paul the Third, of the Knighthood. Sir Paul is one of Zelda's right hand men when she needs help or assistance.  
  
"Your majesty, we have but four more weeks before the Harvest seasons begin. The cows are not producing, the crops are dying and the cold front is moving in fast. What do we do?" Sir Paul asked.  
  
"We gather what we can. Have the farmers work extra hard to get their cows and crops to produce" Zelda told him.  
  
"Yes, your majesty. But what about the cold fronts? It's barely even midsummer and the winds are a bit chillier than usual." Paul said.  
  
"I know. We'll have to work against time. Ask if the Goron and Zora tribes will be willing to help. You are dismissed, Sir Paul" Zelda replied. Paul bowed.  
  
"Yes, Mi' lady" he said, then walked out of the throne room.  
  
Zelda looked out of the huge stone windows near by. She smiled at a particular small one. 'That was where I first met Link, there in the Castle Courtyard. I was so surprised to see him standing there...' The princess remembered.  
  
Indeed the Castle courtyard was where Zelda first met Link seven years ago. He came up to her from behind while she was looking into the throne room, on her father and Ganondrof. Link was but a small boy of ten, as she was a small girl of ten. There they conspired against the soon-to-be Evil King. Only as soon as Link had gathered the three spiritual stones and placed them on the pedestal of Time, did things go wrong. Zelda and Impa barely escaped Ganon's grasp and hid away for seven years. Meanwhile, Link was in the Sacred Realm being protected till seven years afterwards. Then, he was awakened as a seventeen-year-old so he could free the sages. Only then could he defeat Ganondorf.  
  
Zelda was drawn out of memory lane when she heard a small cough. The princess blinked and looked in front of her. Impa stood there, with a rather serious look on her face.  
  
"Is something wrong, Impa?" Zelda asked rather sheepishly.  
  
"Zelda, I would like to talk to you about Link." Impa spoke.  
  
"Okay, what is there to talk about him?" A blush flushed her cheeks.  
  
"Come, my princess. We have much to discuss." Impa waved her hand out for Zelda to follow. The princess stepped down from her throne and walked alongside her Shekian nurse.  
  
"Whatever is the matter, my dear sweet guardian?" Zelda asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Princess, I have a concern for your safety. You know I would never allow something to hurt you" Impa spoke sternly.  
  
"Yes. I thank you for your security" Zelda nodded her head.  
  
"The day your father died, a few years ago, I made a vow to him- that I would never let anyone to hurt you." Impa paused. "I'm worried about you, Zelda. I fear something has changed about Link, and I just don't want him to hurt you. Princess... sigh, please don't grow too attached to him. He seems... dark." the warrior-woman spoke sadly.  
  
"I know Impa, I can't grow attached to Link, he's not a prince, remember?" A pit grew inside Zelda's stomach as she said this. It was too late; Zelda's feelings for Link had grown too large since he came back.  
  
Impa smiled. "Thank you Zelda. Please be careful around him. I have a bad feeling about him. He may be our Hero of Time, but, something just disturbs me."  
  
"Okay. I'll be careful" Zelda half-smiled. Impa had led the princess down the hall, close to her bedroom.  
  
"It is almost nighttime, dinner will be served in a few moments. See you then, Princess Zelda." Impa bowed before her and walked away. Zelda said a soft goodbye and sighed.  
  
The princess walked into her room and looked into her mirror. She stared at her reflection... when an image started appearing. Slowly, it formed- a man with pale skin and silver hair, two blue marks formed on his cheeks as well as two red ones under his eyes. The image opened his eyes and smiled evilly at Zelda. The princess gasped and stepped away. Her heart beated faster as she stared into his deep black eyes. She could hear a snarling and cold laugh in her ears. Zelda closed her eyes and held her hands to her ears.  
  
"Stop... please... go away!" the princess searched for something to grab and throw it at the man. She found a hairbrush and tossed it at the mirror. The glass shattered into pieces and fell to the floor.  
  
The image was gone, as well as the laughter. Zelda tried catching her breath as she looked at the pieces. Each piece showed only her face. "What... was that?" the princess questioned aloud.  
  
A knock came to the door. Zelda screamed and threw her stool at the door. The legs of the small chair broke off as the door opened, barely missing Impa. Zelda fell on her knees and began to cry. Impa ran in.  
  
"Zelda! What happened? Are you okay?" Impa soothed.  
  
"Mirror... a man..." Zelda cried. Impa hugged her close, motherly.  
  
"Shh... it's okay... there's no one here." Impa said. Zelda cried softly on her shoulder. The Shekian looked over the broken shards all over the floor. She rubbed Zelda's back to calm her down. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine ((Note: trust the spell checker... trust... the spell checker...))  
  
Mila walked down to the dinning hall with Link. As she walked next to him, she couldn't help but feel very embarrassed. _'Why am I so... so... I don't know. Shy?!_' Mila argued with herself. Her heart raced as her face turned red. _'I'm not suppose to be like this! Get ahold of yourself Mila! He's just a guy. A cute guy at that_.' Her thoughts paused. _'Grah! Stop talking to yourself! Be courageous. Be yourself. Link is a cute... guy, but he's just a guy. Get over it_.' Mila straightened herself. She walked more gracefully and proud.  
  
Finally, they arrived in the dinning hall. Servants awaited around a long table with a red table clothe on top. Plates waited for food to be placed on them. Link looked for Zelda but he didn't see her. So, he took a seat near the place where a royal leader would sit. Mila waited behind him for any requests.  
  
After a brief wait, Princess Zelda walked in as gracefully as she could with Impa. Her cheeks were a little red from the tears and she was still a little shaky. Slowly Zelda sat at the end of the table next to Link. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat.  
  
"Start the feast please." Zelda said to the servants.  
  
Pot after pot came to the table full of different foods to their liking. Link smelled the delicious smell of meat and vegetables. Mila came up behind him and poured some red wine inside his glass.  
  
"Thanks!" Link gleamed and looked at Mila as she stepped back away. He smiled a huge childish smile and looked at Zelda. The princess couldn't help but laugh at him and nod her head.  
  
"Dig in you hungry animal." Zelda said waving her hand. She didn't have to say that twice. Link outstretched his arm and grabbed some food. Hungry animal indeed. The dark warrior ate like a lion. Zelda shook her head and chuckled while eating some food politely. Mila tried hard to fight rolling all over the floor, laughing her head off.  
  
Dinner was over and Link and Zelda walked outside to the castle courtyard. The place was small but beautiful. The short green grass waved very little in the light wind of the starry night. The moonlight shined and brought up the colors of the beautiful ring of flowers that surrounded the whole garden. On the outside, closest to the circular walls, was a ring of water that lead out of the garden. Indeed the garden was pretty and just the way Link had remembered it.  
  
The two walked to the center of the flower ring and sat down together. The hero sat casually like he usually does when outside. Legs outstretched, leaning on his palms and staring at the sky. Zelda sat on her rear using her gown to keep herself clean. She only stared at Link in a dreamy state. They remained silent.  
  
Zelda watched him as he stared at the stars. His blond hair waving gently around him. His skin was a little pale in the light but she could still see the strange markings on his face. It was also a bit strange because now his eyes almost turned to an empty white. A cold and distant feeling came over the princess from the dark hero. For a moment, Zelda was scared of Link. She became frightened of him.  
  
But the fear was wiped away when she felt warm fingers touch the back of her hand. She looked at her hand and saw Link's hand gripping hers softly. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Look up. If you see a red star that's the star of Din. Then look east a bit and you'll see the star of Fayru. To the west is Nayru." Link told her and smiled. Zelda saw the three bright stars.  
  
"Pretty..." she commented.  
  
"Yeah. They guided me back home. You'll notice that Din is right above Hyrule and Nayru and Fayru is on either side, making a triangle. I knew that, whichever direction I took, if I followed the stars to Din I would come home." Link told her.  
  
"That's neat." Zelda said. Silence once again. Link kept holding her hand in his as they looked at the stars.   
  
After a while Zelda finally spoke again. "Link..." she said in a very soft voice.  
  
"Hm?" Came a reply from him.  
  
"Um... if. I'm. Well..." she couldn't seem to find the words. He looked at her as she turned her face to him.   
  
"Yeah?" he spoke softly. His breath smelled like the sweet wine he had drank. Not too strong but not too soft.  
  
"I... well..." Zelda stuttered. She still couldn't find the words. Her heart was beating fast with the tension. She has fallen for him, yet, for some reason she could not tell him that. "If you ever want to talk to me about something, I'll always listen. I'm here for you Link, that's all." the princess managed to say. That wasn't what she wanted to tell him.  
  
Link smiled and let go of her hand. He used that hand and placed it on her cheek. She didn't know what happened next, because it was all to fast, yet, it was really too slow. His lips gently touched hers for a brief second. "Thanks Zel. As I am always here for you to talk to. Good night sweet princess. Sweet dreams." he said before getting up and walking back into the castle.  
  
Zelda was breathless. 'Was that a... a kiss?' She questioned herself. It was very short but lovely. She was in heaven for two seconds...


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Link flopped down on his bed and groaned. He was so tired. That day had been a busy day and he was too poofed to do another thing. The hero rolled over to his side, too tired to change or to even crawl under the covers. After a deep breath, Link drifted into sleep.  
  
_You know it kid... the time is coming and you're becoming too careless. _Fierce deity's voice was cold and sharp in Link's dream.  
  
Link tossed over in his bed.  
  
_How many times must I tell you?! You are chosen, you are the one! Face it! You're a loner! You were destined to-_ He was cut off when Link jumped straight out of his bed, breathing heavily and sweating.   
  
"Arg..." Link grunted , and closed his eyes. He rubbed his face roughly with his fingers. It was darker outside now, being close to the early morning hours. The hero looked around his room. He glanced at his overturned mirror and sighed. '_He's getting too out of hand... I'm having much more trouble keeping him in my head_.' Link thought. He knew of the mirror incident in Zelda's room. Fierce Deity, warrior of evil yet fighter for justice, was slowly getting out of hand. Indeed, Link couldn't keep the warrior in his head anymore.  
  
Link tossed his head back as he sat down on his bed. 'I guess... I'm supposed to be him.' He was just about to give it up when the thoughtful smile of Princess Zelda brought him back to his senses. _'Zelda... is she the reason why I've fought against his grasp for seven years_?' Link asked himself. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at the ceiling. "What do I do?" Link questioned aloud. He sighed deeply.  
  
Zelda muttered as the sunlight broke through her window and shined upon her. She opened her eyes and yawned. The night was long for her. She was just about to stagger out of bed when the kiss came to mind. She closed her eyes and sighed passionately. Did he really kiss her, or was it just a dream? But it felt so real. It must have been real.   
  
Zelda slowly got out of bed and looked at her dresser. She just remembered that she broke her mirror last night, and sighed. The princess walked to her bathroom to change. Zelda dressed into a light lavender gown and pulled her long, neatly brushed golden hair back.  
  
The princess exited her room and walked down the halls. There she was greeted by Mila.  
  
"Milady! Sir Link has requested for your presence in the garden." Mila told the princess. Zelda stared at the servant girl, bewildered. But the princess shook it off and walked to the garden.  
  
_'Arg! How am I going to tell her?! What will she think?! Will she understand or run away_?' Link questioned himself in his thoughts.  
  
_Cool off man... she'll like me_. Fierce Deity said. Link could imagine the man with a huge, cocky grin on his face.  
  
_'You be quiet. I don't want you interrupting our conversation, got it_?' Link responded coldly.  
  
_Alright, alright already. Seesh_...  
  
Link turned around from the rose bushes to be greeted by Princess Zelda. He nearly jumped back when she giggled.  
  
"You called for me, Link?" Zelda asked. She smiled cheerfully. Link held his arm out for her to take; then he led her through the garden.  
  
"Yes, Zel, I did... I wanted to talk to you about something..." Link said. He didn't look at her.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well... it's kind of a long story... and... well- uh..." the hero's mind went blank, and so did his words. How was he going to tell her about Fierce Deity? Was she going to understand that he would slowly become the evil warrior? Link didn't know what to say or how to put it. The two just walked in silence through the rose garden.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Zelda broke the silence with worry in her voice.  
  
"Uh." Link shook his head. He saw a bench, and sat down with Zelda. Then, he took her hands in his and looked deep in her wise and caring eyes. "Zel- Zelda. I have something bad to tell you." His voice was soft.  
  
"Yes, Link?" Zelda listened carefully. Her heart was racing with fear and excitement. What was he trying to tell her?  
  
"I... uh... how do I- Zelda, I want you to know that no matter what happens or what I tell you I will always protect you. If you are scared I understand. I will leave you alone and never ever harm you." Link buttered out. _'That was not what I wanted to tell her. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_.' He cursed himself.  
  
Zelda smiled softly and squeezed his hands. "Link... I will never run from you. You mean too much to me to be scared of you. I will always be here for you. No matter what happens." Zelda replied calmly and sweetly. She gazed into his eyes gently. Link just stared at her blankly. He was busy sorting things out in his head.  
  
'Okay... now that I know she'll understand I guess I can tell her.' Link thought. He took a deep breath and looked back at her.  
  
"Zelda... I-"  
  
"Princess Zelda!" Impa's voice shouted. Link rolled his eyes, as the guardian came running up to them from behind. "Princess Zelda! We have an emergency!"  
  
"What is it, Impa? Is everything alright?" Zelda looked away from Link and let go of his hands.  
  
"Zelda, trouble in the Gerudo Valley!" Impa told her. Link and Zelda stood up immediately.  
  
"What's going on over there?" Link questioned.  
  
"An assassin is attacking! The women can't hold much longer." Impa told him.  
  
"Why can't they? They're a bunch of amazons, they should be able to handle it." Link said.  
  
"This one came out of nowhere... it played hide and seek with them. Go help them out, Link, and hurry!" the warrior woman told him. Link nodded and ran out of the garden.   
  
Once he was out of the Market, Link pulled out a small size ocarina and quickly played Epona's song. Not waiting for her to stop, Link jumped on her back and kicked her gently. "Run like the wind Epona! To the Gerudo Fortress!" Link said in her ear.  
  
Epona was off. The wind was like needles rushing past Link's face as they rushed through the field. The horse's hooves clapped loudly on the ground as she galloped. Clouds began to form over Hyrule and thunder could be heard from the heavens. The canyons cliffs could be seen ahead.  
  
"Faster, girl, faster!" Link said. He could hear the echos of screams and clashing of weapons. Rain petals began to fall from the sky as the wind picked up. The warrior's heart started to beat with anticipation of battle.   
  
_'No Fierce Deity... this battle is mine and mine alone_.' Link thought to himself.  
  
Epona's hooves now clapped and echoed with the rain on the canyon walls. The sword clashes and screams were louder now. Link reached back to pull out his sword. Once he and his horse were over the bridge, he hopped off her back and ran into the fortress. The rain had made his clothing wet and his hair matted. Mud mixed with rain stuck to his boots as he ran into the canyon's heart and the Gerudo's home.  
  
There, he was stricken. Already many of the women-like warriors were dead on the ground. The rain had washed all the blood into the mud, which turned into a very dark brown. Link looked at it with disgust. But he listened carefully to where the sounds of a battle were coming from. The training ground.   
  
Link rushed over to the gate that led into the training room. He pushed up on the steel gate and it opened. Water ran down the steep path into the room. It had been ages since rain had fallen in the canyon. Link almost slipped and fell in, but he caught his balance and walked through.  
  
The torches were still lighted, and the cave was pretty humid. Three doors led into different rooms; the door straight ahead led to huge maze while the two on the left or right led to smaller rooms with keys to get through the maze. The training ground was really only a huge circle with many rooms and a huge, steel cage puzzle in the middle.  
  
Link looked at the three doors after wiping his eyes. He decided to sheath his sword back until he found the battle. Finally, the warrior decided to take the left path, hoping he wouldn't have to go all the way through. Once the large stoned door slide out of his way, Link walked through into a circular room filled with sand and three boulders in the center. There was nothing there, so he walked through the sand and into the next room. The hero walked straight to a wall of fire; there, he aimed his hook shot to a soft target. He was lifted up to higher ground and a doorway.  
  
This room was where the battle was taking place. Just as Link walked through the door, the sound of a blade being stabbed into flesh filled his ears. He quickly pulled out his weapon and walked further in. There, he was greeted by a black person.  
  
"You again eh?" Link remembered the assassin from their earlier meeting. The hero brought his sword in front of him, holding it in both hands. The assassin's eyes gleamed at Link. Its bloody blade was pulled out of the gerudo it had just killed. "What do you say we finish what we started?" Link smirked. No response came from the killer; instead, it charge forward with great speed. The hero crossed his blade with its, pushing down to the side to deflect its strike.  
  
Link swung his sword at it but it brought its sword to meet his, and kicked him in the shin. The dark warrior let his sword drop a bit but brought his guard back up when he saw that bloody, curved blade coming at him for his neck. Link ducked and rammed his shoulder into the person's stomach. There, he felt it was slim and almost feminine.  
  
'Is it a girl?' he asked himself while pinning the assassin to the wall. The person dropped its sword and struggled to get free, but Link's strong hands gripped its wrist too tightly. Finally, it gave up the struggle and breathed with frustration.  
  
"Who are you and why did you do all this?" Link questioned angrily. His breath was short as well, but from trying to control his rage.  
  
"None of your goddamn business!" The voice was muffled from the mask; even then Link could still hear a bit of girlish tint to it.  
  
"Tell me or I'll cut your throat!" the hero threatened. He could feel bitter hate building in his heart. His grip on the person's wrist squeezed even harder. Fierce Deity wanted to come out and kill this guy. 'No... I said I would take care of this!' Link yelled in his head.  
  
"Eh... you're a fool Link!" it said. Link grinned and slapped the person.  
  
"Answer me!" Link shouted.  
  
"I know who you are, 'hero'! You'll bring death and mayhem to Hyrule!"  
  
"What does it look like you're doing?! You've killed a lot of Gerudo's already!" There was a pause after that. Link took a deep sigh and let go of the assassin. "Go. Get out of my sight before I do kill you." His voice was bitter and cold. The person only stared at the hero. "GO!" With that, quicker then wind, it was gone.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
The rain had stopped, but it didn't wash away the blood spilled. The clay and mud of the canyon had been stained to a dirty red-brown color.  
  
Link stayed with the warrior women and helped them gather the assaulted. Many of the gerudos had been killed, but many had also been wounded. The dark hero had bloodstains all over his hands and black clothing. His soft blue eyes were now frustrated and saddened.  
  
Link carried another dead woman. He looked at the bloody slim body in his hands. The once lively girl had beautiful, suntanned skin with lovely orange silk hair. Link lifted her limp head up and looked at her beautiful, expressionless face. The hero moved her bangs out of her eyes and cleaned off the blood that had been bled.  
  
His ears dropped lower as he stared at her. Now her skin was pale and dead. Link's throat choked up. It saddened him to see such a pretty warrior die at the hands of that merciless villain. He fought back the tears that begged to come as he carried her to the line of the unliving. Gerudos were taking count and acknowledging who died. He placed the corpse at the end of the line.  
  
"That's the last of them..." he muttered to a female warrior. She nodded and looked down at the line.  
  
"Fifty dead in total." The girl told him. Link swallowed hard.  
  
"Damn. Damn it all." he spat angrily. Link stood before the unliving in silence. 'I should've killed that assassin when I had the chance.' the hero thought to himself.  
  
_Why didn't you?_ came a question from Fierce Deity.  
  
'I... it would've made me no better than it.' Link replied.  
  
_Then you should have unmasked it... stupid boy._ Fierce Deity remarked.  
  
Link's eyebrow twitched. Why didn't he think of that? He could've known what the assassin looked like if he had pulled that black mask off. Link cursed himself for it.  
  
_I still think you should've let me taken care of it. I would've at least gotten a name and removed its mask._ Said Fierce Deity.  
  
'Go back to your corner, Fierce Deity...' Link commanded. The shadow warrior left Link alone for the time being.  
  
Link sighed and looked around. The sun was setting finally over the canyon walls, making the clouds a blood red to match the blood that had been spilled. The dark hero was just about to pick it up when a sharp pain came to his chest.  
  
He winced and slammed his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth. The markings on his cheeks and forehead started to burn his skin. Link went to one knee right next to the girl he had just laid down. His hand went to his chest and grasped his tunic. Link breathed heavily as beads of sweat formed down his face. What was this pain? It's unusual.  
  
"Sir Link? Are you alright?" questioned the warrior who he was talking to earlier. Link tried speaking but his throat became sore and no words came out of his mouth. The lady asked again if he was okay. No words. The hero felt the heat and pain building up. He fainted just as the woman touched his shoulder and dropped face first into the mud.

"Is he going to be alright?" Zelda asked Hyrule's best healer. The old man turned from Link's bed and looked at her.  
  
"I think so... my magic can't do anything to stop the pain. I can't figure out what's wrong, but he might just be sore." The healer told her. The princess looked at Link, who was now sleeping peacefully in his bed. Impa was peeking in through the doorway. Her expression was serious, and by the look in her eyes, she could tell something was unusual.  
  
"Thank you... you may go now." Zelda dismissed the doctor. He bowed and walked past Impa, out of the room. Zelda looked over Link with very concerned eyes. "I don't know what to do, Impa. I feel something is very wrong with him and that he is in great pain right now." Impa wrapped one arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"It's the Triforce, Zelda. Because of you having Nayru and him having Farore Triforce parts, you're connected in a way. So if he's in pain, you'll be able to tell, as is the same way with him." Impa told her. Zelda nodded her head a little in understanding. "Come Zelda, let him sleep."  
  
"Okay." Zelda agreed, and walked out of the room with her guardian.

His heart beat a little calmer, but it was still too hot. Link's head swam in many directions at once. But there was something different about this pain. It was centered around his heart. Though he was beating at average heart rate, there was a sharp, burning heat near it. What was this feeling? Why was it so hot and why was he so dizzy? The hero needed more sleep. Maybe whenever he'll awaken he'll be feeling better...  
  
Link opened his eyes once again. The heat had cooled down, and the pain had stopped.  
  
_'Fierce Deity... can you hear me_?' Link called for his mind partner.  
  
_Yawn... what is it kid? _came a sleepy voice.  
  
_'What happened to me that made me so weak?_' the hero asked.  
  
_Hmm... I'm not so sure kid. But I'll tell you one thing; I think there's more to you than you think._ Fierce Deity answered.  
  
Link sat up in his bed and thought for a moment. He wiped his forehead of the small beads of sweat on it, and looked out the balcony window in his room. It was dark out now, and the moon and stars were awake.  
  
Link pushed aside the sheets and slid his legs off the bed and onto the floor. He looked around his dark room before noticing something moved. Quickly, his hand reached behind him only to feel his bare back. Link sighed, and slowly got out of bed. The hero reached for his tunic in a nearby chair and pulled that on.  
  
"Who's there?" Link called forth the snoop. No reply. Link concentrated his eyes on the shadows as a figure moved again. Before the hero could move forward, something tackled him to the bed and held a knife to his neck. It was the assassin.  
  
"Prepare to die, hero!" it hissed. Link kneed it in the stomach and rolled on top of it, taking the knife away and holding it at the attacker's neck.  
  
"Who are you?!" Link demanded.  
  
"None of your business!" it snapped back.  
  
"Fine... we'll do things the hard way!" Link growled as he cut the mask's material with the knife and pulled it off. He snapped his fingers and formed a small fireball in his hand. His eyes went wide when he saw the face of the assassin.  
  
"M-m-m-Mila!?" The knife dropped to the bed beside the two. Mila's bright red-brown hair fell to the bed as she glared up at Link with empty and dead looking green eyes. She didn't look like the Mila he knew.  
  
"Get off of me!" Mila shouted. She struggled underneath him to get free. Link only gripped her wrist tighter.  
  
"Mila? What are you doing? Why are you dressed like this?" Link questioned as calmly as he could. Mila huffed with anger.  
  
"To kill you!" she spat.  
  
"But... what-why do you want to kill me for?" the hero's ears dropped and his voice softened.  
  
"You'll kill us all! You're the one who will destroy everything and everyone." Mila growled. Her eyes burned with hate. This wasn't the Mila he knew.  
  
"Mila... please, tell me what is wrong with you!" Link's voice became soft and concerned. Mila struggled even more.  
  
"I. Have. To. Kill. You!" she yelled. Mila took the knife near her thigh and stabbed it into his side. Link gasped and clenched his side where the knife pierced through. He rolled off of her and she stood up, pulling out a long thin katana from her back The hero pulled the knife out of him and stood up only to be greeted by a yell and a slash. Link barely avoided the oncoming attack and spun around. He turned up the torchlight and looked for his sword. Mila hopped at him with another wild swing. Link ducked again and glanced around for his sword. The hero spotted the tip of his sword near the dresser. He rolled to it just as Mila swung her sword at him again.  
  
Link pulled out his sword and brought it up to block another furious strike. "Mila! Stop this!" the hero shouted. But the warrior assassin kept attacking like mad. Link growled under his breath and blocked more of the slashes with his sword. The dark hero blocked another slash before slamming his shoulder hard into her gut, making her double over and gasp for air.  
  
Mila went out cold.  
  
A loud knock came to the door just as they finished.  
  
"Link?! Is everything okay in there?!" Zelda shouted from the other end.  
  
"Come on in Zelda... I believe I know who our assassin is" Link called her in.  
  
Zelda flew the doors open and she and Impa walked in. The princess gasped when she saw Mila lying on the floor next to Link.  
  
"Servant girl Mila..." Impa muttered.  
  
Mila groaned as she started to stir.  
  
She opened her eyes. They were back to the bright green.  
  
"What... happened?" Mila asked. She stood up to a sitting position, but winced. "Ow... my stomach hurts."  
  
"Sorry... had to keep you from attacking me." Link apologized.  
  
"Why did you attack Link? Why did you kill all those Gerudos?" Zelda commanded.  
  
"I uh... I don't remember anything." Mila looked at the princess with a puzzled look.  
  
"Mila, please try to remember." Link pleaded.  
  
"I... don't... know..." Mila cried. She didn't know what was going on. "All I remember is that yesterday, I woke up here in this uniform..." Impa looked over her.  
  
"You were being possessed" the guardian told them. "She had no conscience at the time she attacked you Link. Someone was using her."  
  
"But who would want me dead?" Link questioned aloud. Nobody knew the answer.  
  
_I've got a bunch of lovely coconuts. There they are standing in a row! _Fierce Deity sang in Link's mind. Links eyebrow twitched. _Big ones! Small ones! Some as big as your head! _The dark warrior continued.  
  
_'FIERCE DEITY!'_ Link shouted in his head. Fierce Deity stopped and gulped.  
  
"Link... are you okay?" Zelda asked. She saw blood on his hand as he cupped the wound Mila had inflected on him earlier.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm fine... just a cut." Link lied. Zelda didn't say anything, but just looked at him.  
  
"We'll have to deal with this later. Princess Zelda, you need your sleep for tomorrow we have more guests. Mila, you are to go to your bedroom and stay there. I'll send guards to watch your every move." Impa said.  
  
Two guards walked in and took Mila to her room. Zelda gave Link one last look before turning around and walking out of his room. Impa followed her shortly afterwards.  
  
The dark hero walked to his dresser and pulled off his tunic. His white tights were stained with his blood. Link looked at the stab and grunted. He's had worse before. Link placed two fingers to it and muttered a small healing spell. The blood stopped coming out and the skin and flesh was repaired, but the pain was still there. The hero marched back to his bed and fell down in it. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Links eyes opened and blinked. It was strangely hot in the room again, and his body ached. His vision blurred up the moment he sat up in bed, and everything was moving. Or so it seemed. His hand went to his forehead. A fever. The hero ignored this, however, and stumbled across his room. Link balanced himself on the wall and chairs and whatever he could find, knocking over things as he made his way to the door.  
  
Link stepped out of his room, straightening himself and tried to look normal- but his head was burning up badly. He rubbed is head and scratched his hair, pulling some of the dead and loose strands out. Link looked at his hand with the strings of hair. His expression went from dizziness to a puzzled look. Silver?  
  
The hero went back into his room and flipped over the mirror at his dresser. The soft pale blue eyes widened in shocked at the reflection. Silver hair. His soft, shiny blonde hair went silver. Link turned his head, and more silver hair fell over his shoulder.  
  
'Huh?' Link's mind questioned. He reached back and felt that his hair had grew. "What the...?" What else has changed about him? Link begun to panic. He looked all over himself and saw that he was still the same in body but his short blonde hair grew to mid back and was now silver.  
  
"Strange... Fierce Deity. Tell me what you think." Link spoke aloud.  
  
_You're starting to look like me, kid. More now than you did then. Though, I can't explain things all too clearly... I remember that before I was cursed and killed for being who I was, the priest said these words to me:  
  
"Your evil powers and dark soul have brought death to this land. To stop you from destroying this world, I shall put this curse upon you and trap your soul and dark powers into a mask. Your mask will be sealed away forever. If one shall uncover your dark secret, both you and that person will slowly die and be lost in the endless pool of the undead." Damn old man... cursing me like this._ Fierce Deity replied in Link's head.  
  
"So, we're dying slowly?" Link grunted.  
  
_Um... I don't know about that. It seems even the Hero of Time has a dark place in his heart. Somehow my powers are starting to eat at your soul and your body is starting to take a different turn. I, myself, have nothing to do with your changing. I'm just stuck in the back of your head... sitting in my own little corner, minding my own business. _The dark warrior replied.  
  
"Yeah right. Every time I try thinking to myself you always burst in." Link growled at him.  
  
_Eh he..._ Fierce Deity sweat dropped. Link was silent for a minute. He was sliding his teeth together, with a glare on his face.  
  
"Anyways, so you think it's your powers that are doing all of this to me?  
  
_Could be... When I first developed my powers I found them strange. But slowly... they began to eat me... consumed me into darkness, and even though I was a hero for justice, the people of the village thought my powers were evil and wanted me killed. After countless tries, they captured me finally and took me to the church. The priest destroyed my body and took my soul into the mask with the dark powers.  
_  
'So, your powers are slowly eating me whole?' Link summed it up.  
  
_Yup. Think of it like a demon_. Fierce Deity told him.  
  
Link paced back and forth in his room. He thought hard on this. One question remained in his head.  
  
'Fierce Deity, how did you control this demon?' The hero asked.  
  
_I..._ the soulless warrior trailed off. _I... fell in love with a girl.  
_  
Link's eyes became wide. Fierce Deity- the strong, fearless warrior fell in love? How could he fall in love?  
  
_I know what you're thinking kid. You have to remember; I was young as well._ The dark warrior's voice was cold and full of anger.  
  
'_Who was she?_' Link became curious about this woman.  
  
_Sigh. Her name was Lavender, and she was the village beauty. Back in my day, they were underdeveloped compared to today's world. But she was gorgeous.  
_  
_I met her while on one journey. I was passing through her village with a bloody wound when she took me in and cared for me. Once I was back to health, we became... erm... a "couple." She wasn't just a beauty queen, but also a good archer. Her arrows never missed their target and hit with great speed and accuracy._ Fierce Deity paused.  
  
_I... didn't think that damn priest would attack the village just to get to me. Lavender was wounded near the ankle and was trapped in a burning house. I charged in to save her but..._ Fierce Deity stopped speaking there.  
  
'_Oh... Sorry to hear that, man. She sounds like she was a great gal_.' Link said.  
  
_Yeah... she was._  
  
'_But... What about me? I have no one to love and this demon is already eaten half of my heart_.' Link said. He slumped depressingly back down on his bed.  
  
_What about that princess_? Fierce Deity brought up.  
  
Link rolled his eyes. '_She's a princess you moron. She deserves a prince_.'  
  
_Oh don't give me that she-deserves-someone-better-than-me shit. Linky boy, you're totally into her. Admit it: You LOVE her._ Fierce Deity snapped back.  
  
Link went silent. Okay... so he got him on that one. Link couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of hope in his heart with Zelda being mentioned. It was true, the hero does have feelings for Hyrule's fair princess. He felt them getting stronger with each thought of Zelda.  
  
_You go tell her that you love her and you better do it soon._ Fierce Deity commanded.  
  
It was mid morning so everyone might be awake. Link got back off his bed and walked towards his bedroom door. This time his vision wasn't so bad and his body had cooled off. He looked at his room and realized how messy it was. He coughed and walked out of his room.  
  
'I have so much to tell her... about Fierce Deity, this demon inside of me and... how I feel about her.' Link thought to himself.  
  
_Good luck kid_. That would be the last thing Fierce Deity would say to him for a while.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen.

Link rushed through the halls of the palace. His new long and sliver hair waved behind him. His gray eyes focused on the wall ahead. When he turned around a corner, he slid a bit sharply and nearly hit a table. His hip barely tapped it. Link moved to the side a bit back to the center.

'What am I to tell her? I love you will you marry me. Just like that? No... it's not right.' Link thought to himself. 'If I'm going to tell her anything it'll be about this whole mess I got myself into.'

Link slowed his rush to a walk. He tried calming his breathing to make it appear as though he wasn't in a rush. The throne doors were ahead of him. Link felt his head swim and his body burn as he approached those doors. He was nervous and for once... scared. There have been a few times in his if when Link thought he was going to die. His very first fear was when he fought against his first boss: Queen Ghoma. There were other times like against the evil King Ganondrof and other moments on his journey. But this... this was the first time he ever thought about. His fear was of Zelda finally knowing about Fierce Deity's spell and what was happening to him. He was afraid that she would hate him. Her hate was worse than death... worse than any pain imaginable.

Link took a deep breath before pushing on large door open. He walked in and saw Zelda, yawning while Impa talked with her, holding a map out. Link walked closer and caught the royals eye.

"Link!" She jumped up. As he walked closer, his silver hair shined in the light and his gray eyes stared at the floor. Her smile faded and a puzzled look replaced it. "What happened to you? Are you alright?" Zelda asked. Impa looked up at him and gasped. He map fell to the.

'He is as I expected...' Impa thought to herself.

Zelda walked up to Link and stared at him. Her lips moved for words but none came.

"Zelda... I need to talk to you..." Link said. "Can we- talk alone Impa?" Link looked at her guardian. Impa nodded her head respectfully in approval. "Thank you... please, walk with me Zel..." Link held his arm out for her to take. Zelda held onto it softly and walked with him.

Link and Zelda walked through the garden. The air was fresh and smelled like the flowers. The sun wasn't too high up. Zelda stared at Link. He had been silent the whole walk.

Finally, in the rose section, he sat down with her on a stone bench. Link closed his eyes and breather in deeply.

"Link, is everything okay?" Zelda finally asked. She study his face as he breathed.

"To be honest Zelda... no. Nothing is okay." Link said as calmly as he could.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked. Her throat caught up. She knew something wasn't right.

"I have some bad news to tell you. Believe me, this will probably hurt you more than it is me." Link said. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. All he was in them was fear and worry. "I-"

"Link... you do know that no matter what, I will always care for you. And I will always be there for you. Now, tell me what is wrong and I'll help you the best I can." The princess told him. She smiled a reassuring smile. Link looked at her and lost his words again.

After a short moment of silence, Link brought himself together.

"Zel... I'm not sure what is going to happen but... I have a lot of problems." Link said. He paced and took a deep breath. "When I first started my journey to look for Navi, I lost my way and found a place called Termani. During my journey there, if you recall me telling you at the party about the moon and skull kid, I... got this mask." Link told her.

"A mask? I remember you telling us about all of your masks. Is there one you did not mention?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Yes. I did not mention the last mask I got from that place. It's called Fierce Deity's Mask." Link answered.

"Fierce Deity's Mask? What kind of mask was it?" Zelda questioned, her curiosity rising.

"A transformation mask just like the other three. Only this one turned me into another person. A warrior known as Fierce Deity with dangerous powers. He was once like me, fighting for good, using his abilities to protect people. But some of the villagers thought he was evil and wanted him gone. So, the church's priest hunted him down and cursed his powers and soul into this mask." Link said as he pulled out Fierce Deity's Mask.

Zelda stared at it for a moment. "I remember when I was little, Impa use to tell me stories of a warrior with great powers in a far distant land. Was he Fierce Deity?" Zelda looked up at Link for answers.

"Yes... it was he." Link answered calmly.

"I remember a story about him. When he was our age, he saved a girl from a monster. It was a romantic but sad tale." Zelda said. "But, what does he have to do with you? Sure the mask gives you his powers." The princess looked up at him.

"Fierce Deity had his soul in the mask as well. He was cursed that whoever was to use him, his soul and powers would grow into that person's heart. Fierce Deity's voice lives in my head. His powers... are consuming my heart. I'm already starting to look like him." ink told her.

Zelda stared at him. She did know that his hair as longer and a different color. His blue eyes now gray and sad. He didn't look much older but some how he did seem more mature. Zelda placed a hand on his cheek. She ran it up to his bangs and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm not the Hero of Time anymore Zelda. I'm something different. I'm turning into what this power wants me. And soon, I... I have to go. I'm afraid I'll hurt you Zel." Link looked at her.

Zelda didn't look away, even though his eyes sent bad chills through her body. She tried to smile so he could see she was not afraid. "Link..." Her voice was caught up in her throat.

"Zel... I can't stay." Link closed his eyes and took her hand.

You monkey headed-two face-double crossing- idioit of a warrior! Fierce Deity yelled in his head. Link ignored him.

"But... there has to be a way to stop this. Is there?" Zelda asked she started to panic.

"No. There is no way." Link told her. He looked away.

"But..." Zelda stopped. She looked at the sky. Strange black clouds started to hover above them. The princess hasn't seen such clouds ever since Ganon took control over Hyrule. "Link..." She pulled on his shoulder. Link looked up at they as well.

'Fierce Deity, what's going on?' Link asked the warrior. No answer. 'Fierce Deity?' Still, no reply.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked. She stood up, looking at the dark sky.

"I don't know but let's get inside." Link said as he stood up and started walking. "Come on Zel."

"Impa, what's happening?" Zelda asked her guardian once they were inside.

"I don't know m'Lady." Impa told her.

"You two stay in here. I'm going to question our assassin maid." Link told them. He walked out of the throne room to Mila's living quarters.

Mila was sitting on her bed with her head on her knees.

"Mila, we need to talk." Link said. He sat down on a stool near her bed.

"What is there to talk about? I almost killed the hero who saved us from the evil King." Mila responded coldly.

"That is what we need to talk about. Why did you try to kill me?" Link asked.

"I don't know. All I remember is having a dream... and then I woke up in your room." Mila told him. She didn't look up at him.

"What was this dream about?" Link asked.

"A bight light, almost as bright as the Triforce came to me and spoke to me. It said with the sweetest voice that danger was coming to Hyrule and that I must stop it." The servant told him.

"Did this voice have a form?" Link questioned.

"Yes... it looked like a woman." Mila answered.

"A woman? Could you see any details? Such as Eye color, hair, clothing?"

"She had beautiful blue eyes and lovely long lavender hair. She wore a white dress... sort of like a robe." Mila said.

"You don't remember anything after that? Besides waking up?" Link asked.

"Yes. I don't remember anything. There was a flash and I was asleep again." Mila told him.

Link sat there and thought for a minute. 'If what Mila says is true, then this woman has to be a real person. A witch if I say so. But... who is she?'

"Mila, you have done nothing wrong. The woman was using a spell on you, which controlled you. Please, get some sleep and I'll take care of everything." Link said as he got up to leave.

Mila watched him go. She laid down and rubbed her eyes to wipe the tears away.

Link walked through the halls of the palace. He was in more of a rush again. The hero walked into his bedroom to pull on his cape and pull his hair back. He grabbed his sword and looked at it. "My dear old friend. We are needed once again... but this time, it may be my own blood. Thank you for your blade of mighty strength." Link strapped it to his back under the cape and looked at the mess of a room. He coughed and shrugged, then walked out.

As much as Link had learned just moments ago, he still didn't understand a lot of it. He had a hunch that the one who possessed Mila was related to Fierce Deity. But it just didn't fit. Even more so, he didn't exactly understand the whole deal about Fierce Deity's powers either. Nothing fitted and everything was so complex it made his head hurt. The hero usually had a smart head to figure cases such as this out before it got out of hand. But this was way out of his intellect.

While Link was off in his own world, his legs carried him down the hall. He didn't pay attention to where he was going when he bumped into a wall, hitting his forehead on the stonewall. He groaned out in pain and rubbed his forehead. The hero glared at the wall he hit and sighed. Seeing that small red and gold pattern on the wall reminded him of something. He stared at it for a few minutes.

"Ganondorf..." he whispered under his breath. Ganon had an obsession for power, the Triforce. So, the obsession led him to the palace and the murder of Zelda's father. He gained the Triforce of Power and near the end, almost had Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom. Link also recalled Fierce Deity saying that his powers took the form of a demon. Could it be that now Link was back in Hyrule, the demon wanted the Triforce, just like Ganon?

If this was true, Link really was putting Zelda in danger. The demon was already getting a hold of the Triforce of Courage. If this power was to get a hold of the Triforce of courage, there was a chance that it would try to free Ganondorf just to get a hold of the Triforce of Power. All of Hyrule was in trouble now. Link could not think of anything to stop this demon now. Even Fierce Deity had stopped talking to him. He was not sure what to do anymore.

Link sighed heavily. He was at the end and there was nothing he could do but run... run away from everything.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

** L**ink took one deep breath before walking back into the throne room. Zelda sat on the throne with Impa at her left side. As Link approached them, he could see a concern but smiling face that he wished he never looked at. He closed his eyes and continued walking.

"Link! Did you find out anything from Mila?" Zelda asked softly.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter. I... I can't stay much longer Zel." Link said his eyes still closed.

"But Link... I want to help you. I'm sure the Goddesses will know something we can do." Zelda said. Link shook his head.

"We can't! We can NOT talk to the three Goddesses. If we do, not only Hyrule will be endangered by me but by Ganon as well. Zel, this monster... it hungers absolute power... he desires to control and despair." Link paused and sighed. His voice had picked up a bit. "Look Zelda, you're highness," He bowed as if she wasn't a friend anymore but his ruler. "I can't stay here anymore. I'm going to figure a way to kill this beast without it coming out."

"But Link..." Zelda spoke in almost a whisper. Tears swelled up her eyes and her throat clogged up. The princess fought back hard not to cry. Why was he acting like this? She wanted so much to be there for him. To hold him and care for him. Zelda wanted to take Link's pain into her own hands. She clenched her fists tightly.

"No buts' Princess Zelda. I... have to go now." Link said.

"Link, I'm sure there is a way we can fight off this curse." Impa interfered.

"If there was and if I knew of it, I'd stay. But I don't... so I can't. Imap, you of all people should know what kind of threat I pose. Please... let me leave." Link looked at the Sheikian with his gray eyes.

Impa didn't speak. She only nodded respectfully. Link bowed again, whispering softly. "I'll miss you... Zel." The dark hero turned on his hills and walked back down the red carpet to the doors. Zelda cried softly. The tears streamed down her cheeks like a river of burning water. Her face flared up red and her body clenched up.

* * *

**I**mpa softly rubbed her shoulders. She knew Zelda would throw herself at her, and cry loudly. That's exactly what Zelda did just as soon as Link was out of sight. Impa held the princess close and motherly. The mother-like guardian held her princess, looking out the window at the dark sky.

* * *

**L**ink walked through the empty marketplace. It was extremely windy, he had to hold onto his cloak so it wouldn't fly off his shoulders. Every step he took felt weaker. His legs kept giving in and burned to no end. To make matters worse, his chest felt like a small box of needles was pressed against it and it started raining. Not just rain but RAIN. It poured down like cats and dogs.

Link stopped right outside the gates of the entrance to the market. He looked up, his hood falling off his silver hair. "WHY?! WHY THE HELL ME?!" He screamed loudly. His gray eyes watched as the rain poured down. Lighting flashed and thunder clapped loudly. The dark hero sighed and hanged his head when no answer came back. Link shook his head slowly before continuing his way. He wasn't sure where he was going and how to get there. For fear of being a total new person with Epona, he'd frighten her and she'd run away. So, the old hero of Time just walked. Not ran, not jog or even pace. He just walked.

* * *

**T**he rain only got heavier. Link's clothes were completely wet and heavy. His feet started aching for he had been walking for hours. He was now almost in the Lost Woods. Even in the forest, the trees didn't stand any chance against the tears from the heavens above. If anything, it was hell of a lot more humid. The warrior breathed heavily. His chest pain was getting worse. Link looked ahead of him keeping his balance with his hand on a tree. Nothing but darkness and rain.

"Fierce Deity won't talk to me... I've made the biggest regret in my life and I've been cursed with a demonic power. It's raining like hell and it's very humid. What else could go wrong?!" Link shouted to himself. His yell echoed in the woods followed by a ear breaking clap of thunder. Link growled and looked up. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" He screamed at the clouds.  
  
As he took another step forward, his foot slipped in the puddle of water and he landed face first in mud. Link didn't move. He laid there, breathing in the mud heavily. His whole body burned and screamed in agony. His blood was like a flowing river of lava in his veins. Link closed his eyes. His spirit was failing and his body was twisting. To no surprise, he felt the light of the Triforce of Courage slipping his grip. It wasn't long before Link fell asleep and never woke up.

* * *

"**S**hush Princess Zelda... you must be strong." Impa spoke to the now calmer Zelda. Zelda wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"I... I love him so much Impa... I..." Zelda whispered.

"Shhh... I know princess... I know." Impa cradled her. Zelda hiccupped.

"Impa, there has to be something I can do for him. There just has to be!" Zelda cried out.

"I know. But what?" Impa questioned. This was the first problem she didn't have answers to.

Zelda cried softly some more.

"Princess... I think... I know of a way." Came the weak and trembling voice of Mila. Impa and Zelda looked up at her. She was pale as if scared to be there.

"How miss Mila? Please... tell me." Zelda cried.

"I-I-I don't know if this will work. But..." Mila trembled so violently. "Nayru... told me."

"Nayru?" Impa and Zelda exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes... in my dream..." Mila said. She closed her eyes.

"What did she tell you?" Zelda asked almost in a beseeching manner.

"She said... she said. That... to save him... is to..." Mila swallowed hard. Her once strong spirit and firry eyes dull and emotionless.

"Yes, what? How?" Zelda got up, her patience raising.

"To save Master Link... you... have to..." Mila stuttered. Tears forming in her eyes. "Help him..."

"How Mila?! HOW?" Zelda commanded an answer. Mila fell to her knees crying.

"I... don't know...!" She cried.

"Impa... take care of her. I'm going after Link." Zelda said.

"But Zelda... you can't." Impa stood up with her.

"Yes. I can and I will. You've always told me to follow my heart. That's exactly what I'm going to do." Zelda spoke. Never before has she stood up to what others have told her.

Most of Zelda's life was guided and pushed around by others. When her father died, she became heir to the throne. But a child cannot rule a country. Zelda never knew half the things that went on in Hyrule. But now it was time to do something she wanted to do.

"Yes you're grace." Impa bowed.

"Thank you Mila. You can rest now." Zelda said. "I'll be back as soon as I can." The princess told them. She rushed out to her room. IN her room, she grabbed a cloak and the Ocarina of Time. Zelda tried remembering the tune for transporting to the Forest Temple in the Lost Woods. She knew that's where he would be.

The notes came back to her mind and she blew into the hand size instrument. The melody of the forest came out and green light consumed Zelda and zapped away.

* * *

**Z**elda appeared on the pad of the Forest below the entrance to the temple. She didn't see link anywhere through the rain. So, she called out. "LINK?!" When she didn't get a reply, lda stepped down and ran in the swampy grass. She ran down the steps leading to the maze of the saceared meadow. Circling through the very simple maze, Zelda kept calling for him. She found her way into the first half of the woods.

Having this place memorized, the princess ran through the muddy woods, calling for Link. Her voice was faded into the thunder. Zelda looked into the rain. Her dress tattered and the bottom was muddy. She kicked off her high hills and ripped off from the knee down of her dress. Now she was able to run faster without falling.

Princess Zelda walked through another arch of trees and bushes. She gasped at Link.

There he was, laying in the mud in the pouring rain. His beautiful silver hair shined brightly in what light and rain was there, as if it was an aura.

Zelda rushed to him and turned him over. "Link! Please be okay!" She spoke. Link's face was covered in mud. Zelda wiped off what she could so he could breath properly. "Link, please wake up." Zelda cried softly. "Link...?" She whispered. Her face got close to his to see if he was alright. Not expecting to feel the triforce so weak within his body, she panic. "Link! Speak to me please." Zelda cried again. Her tears streamed off her cheeks onto his face.

She sat there for a moment crying softly before Link reached up and touched her cheek with his hand.

"Don't... cry princess." He whispered.

Zelda's eyes widened.

Link's gray eyes were empty. A pit of nothing; a hopeless cry.

"Link..." Zelda whispered.

"Zelda... you have to leave me here..." Link groaned in pain. His chest was in pain again.

"Not without you Link. We can work this out together." Zelda said, just as stubborn as him.

"Please... Zel... I-"he stopped there when he looked in her eyes. In the once soft and peaceful eyes, he saw determination and sorrow. Sorrow for him. "Zelda..." Link sighed.

"Link... please... let me help you." Zelda whispered their faces still close. There was a long pause. Link opened his mouth to say anything but nothing came out. They stared at one another.

Not too long after that, lightning stroked the tree near them. Link rolled Zelda over and leaped off the ground. Zelda screamed as she rolled away. Link's leg was nearly smashed. When he hit against another tree, hard, shoulder smashed. A jolt of pain sprinted throughout his right arm, disabling it.

"Dammit!" Link cursed.

"Link! Are you okay?" Zelda got up and rushed to his side.

"It's nothing... I just banged my arm out of place is all." Link groaned. As the princess looked over his arm a sudden jolt shocked his insides. Link widened his eyes and fought back from screaming out. What was going on? Was the demon trying to take control?

Realizing that might be true, Link pushed Zelda away from him. "Get away Zelda!" He screamed.

"What's wrong Link? Are you okay?" Zelda asked.

Link clenched the wet grass in his fingers. He was breathing too heavy for comfort. His whole body ached and burned once again. Without his consent, his hand reached back for his sword. Link looked at his sword arm as it pulled out the weapon. "NO!" He shouted. He tried controlling his good arm but found it to be no use. "GET AWAY ZELDA!" Link screamed.

Zelda sat there on the ground, eyes wide in terror as his sword came closer to her. It seemed like his legs were out of his control as well.

"Zelda! Run!" Link yelled again.

She was paralyzed with fear. Just as his sword came close to chopping her head off, Link threw it the other way, making the blade go into a tree. Standing tall over Zelda's frightened still body, Link breathed heavily. This monstrous power was trying it's best to take him over.

"Link..." Zelda cried in a whisper.

"Please... Zelda... kill me... now." Link muttered softly. His breathing got heavier

Link tried is best to fight back the darkness and the evil trying to come out.

Zelda got up at his yelling the second time around. She ran to his sword and pulled it out. The end of the blade laid in the ground. Link was struggling harder. Zelda allowed the rain to mix with her hot tears.

"DO it NOW!" Link screamed. His gray eyes completely white. His legs acted without him, running towards her.

Zelda didn't mean anything. She only dropped the sword and spread her arms out. Link stopped half way. His eyes wide at her. Was it really him or the demon in control right now? Zelda reacted quickly. She grabbed the sword, stabbed it into his gut. But as she got close to him, her gentle and cold lips pressed to his, she pushed the sword even deeper into his body.

Zelda could feel a small stream of blood coming from his lips. But she still kept hers to his. The rain poured down on them, getting softer this time. Link's blood soaked into his clothes. When Zelda pulled away with his sword, he dropped to his knees and she caught him.

"LINK!" She cried out loudly.

* * *

**L**ink opened his eyes. Birds could be heard chipping a cheery song outside his wind. The rays of the sun shined in and showered his face. Though, he couldn't see anything but a bright blur, link could feel everything. The soft sheets of a soft and fluffy bed, the warmth of the air and sunlight. He could especially feel the pain in his gut. Groaning, Link slowly got up.

He stood up on the floor of his bed, waving his hands around helplessly. But his hopeless effort was accomplished when a very soft hand pulled his hand to a soft cheek.

"Zelda?" Link asked.

"Yes Link. It's me." Zelda said softly. He could feel a tear come down on his hand.

"What... happened? Why can't I see?" Link asked, confused.

"I... stabbed you. You were about to turn into that demon. I was able to get you to my palace in time to the doctor." She paused. "He said you would be temporarily blind once you would wake up. He was able to repair some of the damage on your body. You'll have a scar and I was able to do some healing magic on you..."Zelda told him.

"I see..." Link spoke in almost a soft whisper.

"Link... do you..." Zelda couldn't find the words for her question.

"No Zel... I don't feel the demon inside me anymore..."Link answered.

"Is... Fierce Deity..."

"... You know... if he is, he'd be sleeping right now." Link blinked.  
  
Zelda looked at his clouded eyes. She smiled softly. Though he couldn't see it, Link could tell she was smiling.

"Link..."

"Yes Zelda?"

"I... I love you."

"I love you too... Zelda."

Zelda pulled his face close to hers.

**End.**

((Bonus chapter soon...))


End file.
